The present invention is concerned with seat locks on the floor of a vehicle.
In certain vehicles, the seats, particularly the back seats, can be displaced to provide a variable configuration of the vehicle. The seats must therefore be secured to the floor of the vehicle using detachable fastener components. The fastener components most widely used today are snap action mechanisms which are often time-consuming to use and which do not always comply with safety standards, particularly since these mechanisms are accessible to the occupant of the seat while he is riding in the vehicle, thereby allowing the occupant to be able to accidentally unlock his seat.